Light and Dark
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Changmin adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di organisasinya sementara Kibum adalah agen nomor satu di FBI yang sangat terobsesi untuk menangkap Kibum. Dunia mereka berbeda dan hanya bertarung untuk satu tujuan, membunuh atau dibunuh. Atau setidaknya hingga Kyuhyun datang ke kehidupan mereka…tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun pun ternyata menyimpan rahasia mematikan? ChangKyu. KiHyun
1. Prolog

Summary: Changmin adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di organisasinya sementara Kibum adalah agen nomor satu di FBI yang sangat terobsesi untuk menangkap Kibum. Dunia mereka berbeda dan hanya bertarung untuk satu tujuan, membunuh atau dibunuh. Atau setidaknya hingga Kyuhyun datang ke kehidupan mereka….

Pairing: Triangle love ChangKyuBum (alias dilema antara KiHyun dan ChangKyu –author labil- -digampar-)

Warning: Cerita ini beberapa hal based from fanfic Godfather dari author are. key. take. Tour di fandom Hetalia Axis Power di fanfiction ini. jadi harap maklum kalau ada beberapa alur dan ide cerita yang sama persis dengan fanfic itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, ini adaptasi, bukan jiplakan (kuharap ini bener adaptasi sih…). Aku hanya mengambil beberapa adegan dan ide, tidak semuanya. Lalu cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat, karena ini adalah fic pertama aku. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Chang Minoppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

_**Kau adalah cahaya di kegelapanku, Kyu. Aku adalah seorang monster dan akan selalu menjadi seorang monster, tapi saat aku berada di sampingmu, aku merasa aku bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Karena itu…aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi…tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi.**_

_**Karena kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku menjadi seorang manusia. **_

_**-Changmin-**_

_**Kau tidak cocok dengan dunia kegelapan yang penuh dengan darah dan kekerasan ini, Kyu. Kau pantas mendapatkan dunia yang dipenuhi dengan cinta dan kehangatan, dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. **_

_**Aku berjanji padamu…suatu hari nanti…aku akan membawamu keluar dari dunia kegelapan ini dan memberikanmu dunia yang pantas kau dapatkan…di sampingku. Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia.**_

_**-Kibum-**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, Kibum-hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang memberikanku kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku tapi…aku tidak bisa pergi dari dunia kegelapan ini karena satu sisi hatiku ada dan selalu menjadi milik Changmin.**_

_**Karena Changmin adalah awal hidupku. Dialah orang yang memberikanku cinta dan kasih sayang…ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya.**_

_**-Kyuhyun-**_

* * *

**Author note:**

**Horay…bikin fanfic baru lagi~ padahal fanfic KyuMin saya yang bloody love belum selesai~ -ditabok- tapi…well…ini fanfic (bersama satu fic ChangKyu lain saya) adalah tugas untuk kelas creative writing di sekolah saya dan daripada mubazir karena cuma ditulis untuk tugas sekolah doang, menurut saya lebih baik saya bagi-bagi aja dengan ChangKyu dan KiHyun shipper lain, iya kan? Dan di Asianfanfic, versi Inggris buat fanfic ini saya tulis buat Boyband Infinite, jadi buat yang ketemu fic itu dan ngerasa ini mirip banget, kecuali karakternya, itu punyaku juga, jadi jangan bilang aku plagiat ya :D**

**Dan kenapa cinta segitiga? Karena saya lagi suka bikin fanfic tipe begitu, cinta segitiga oh, so sweet banget. Dan temanya tugas saya cerita 'cinta' **

**Dan kenapa Kyuhyun-oppa jadi uke? Karena ini fanfic dark, saya ga mau bikin fanfic KyuMin dengan setting berdarah-darah dan penuh intrik konspirasi sana-sini yang bisa jadi penuh pengkhianatan akhirnya, tapi Kyuhyun-oppa sebagai evil udah pas banget jadi character di sini maka jadilah dia saya daulat jadi uke, karena menurut saya tak ada uke yang begitu gelap dan evil di semua OTP saya selain Kyuhyun-oppa.**

**Kenapa Changmin dan Kibum-oppa yang jadi semenya padahal ada Siwon-oppa yang notabene seme Kyuhyun paling populer ?–ditabok- Karena Siwon-oppa terlalu sempurna, kalau Siwon-oppa yang jadi musuh Changmin ato Kibum, Kibum-oppa dan Changmin bakal kalah telak baik masalah muka maupun kekayaan –digilas Changmin dan Kibum biased- bercanda, alasannya karena…ehm…menurut saya Kyuhyun kalau sama Changmin dan Kibum pasti sikapnya ga akan sesungkan dan seformal kalau dia sama seme-seme lain dia yang umurnya jauh lebih tua macam Siwon, Zhou Mi, Hangeng, dan siapapun seme dia yang lain karena notabene usia Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Changmin ga beda jauh**

**Terakhir, bisakah saya minta review dari para readers sekalian? Mau saran, kritik, apa pun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati selama itu adalah untuk menuju perbaikan yang lebih baik.**

**Okay, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter, bye bye ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Malam itu, langit begitu gelap dan berawan. Awan kelabu menutupi bulan, membuat sinar rembulan hanya dapat memberikan sinar redup untuk menyinari kegelapan malam. Atmosfer malam itu begitu tenang, karena waktu memang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Orang-orang mungkin sudah pergi menuju dunia mimpi mereka, bahagia dengan dunia khayalan mereka sendiri tanpa peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Tapi bukan itu halnya yang terjadi di sebuah mansion besar yang cukup tersembunyi dari huru-hara masyarakat. Di sebuah ruangan mansion itu seorang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam pendek duduk diam di sebuah kursi di ruangan itu dengan sebuah seringai kejam tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah pistol tergenggam di tangannya yang pucat. Sekilas dilikat, pistol itu hanya terlihat seolah-olah itu adalah mainan yang membuat pemiliknya terlihat lebih bergaya dan menakutkan saja, dan tidak akan pernah digunakan kecuali untuk tujuan menakuti-nakuti dan mengancam belaka.

Dan itu memang benar adanya, jikasaja kita mengabaikan orang-orang yang sekarang terbaring kaku di lantai di hadapan namja itu dengan lubang peluru di kepala atau dada mereka. Semua pandangan mereka kosong dan gelap, dan tubuh mereka pucat, darah mereka juga menetes ke lantai, menodai karpet yang mulanya berwarna putih salju itu dengan warna merah darah yang indah.

"Jadi…apa ada yang hal yang ingin anda katakan sebelum aku mengakhiri hidup anda?" _namja_ tampan berambut cokelat itu bertanya pada seorang _namja_ lain yang sudah cukup berumur yang kini berlutut lemas di hadapannya dalam ketakutan. "Dan bersyukurlah aku memberikan anda waktu untuk membuat permohonan terakhir. Yunho-_hyung_ benar-benar marah dengan anda dan dia memberikanku perintah untuk membunuh anda sesegera mungkin saat aku melihat anda." Namja itu memain-mainkan pistol di tangannya dengan malas. "Dan anda juga harus bersyukur karena dia tidak mengirim Heechul-_hyung_ ke sini. Jika si Devil Cinderella itu yang dia kirim ke sini, dia akan menyiksa anda tampa ampun sampai anda akan memilih untuk bunuh diri bahkan sebelum anda melihatnya."

_Namja_ tua itu, jika mungkin, menjadi lebih ketakutan ketika dia mendengar perkataan namja tampan di hadapannya itu. "S…saya mohon, Changmin-_ssi_…. K…kasihanilah saya…saya…saya berjanji…."

"Yunho-_hyung_ tidak membutuhkan janji anda dan begitu pula aku," kata Changmin dengan dingin. "Dan aku tidak berada di sini untuk mendengar tawaran bodoh anda! Aku di sini untuk menyelesaikan semua kebodohan yang telah anda buat…dengan kematian anda."

Wajah _namja_ tua itu menjadi semakin pucat ketika dia melihat Changmin berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke arahnya, masih dengan seringai mematikan tersungging di bibirnya. "Tuan Cho, aku harus mengakui heroin dan obatan-obatan terlarang lain yang kau berikan adalah pengaruh besar dan keuntungan yang bagus untuk organisasi tapi mengirim heroin itu kepada organisasi lain menggunakan nama kami adalah tindakan yang terlarang. Perbuatanmu hampir saja mengekspos keberadaan kami dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kami terima," kata Changmin dengan nada ceria dan santai, memberikan kesan menyeramkan dan angker di mansion gelap itu. "Kebodohan itu cukup untuk Yunho-_hyung_ untuk mengatakan kalau anda tidak cukup kompeten untuk kami dan karena itu…kami tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Tubuh tuan Cho gemetar ketika dia mendengar suara Changmin yang memasang peredam suara di pistolnya. "Dan untuk itu…selamat, tuan Cho, anda telah menandatangani kontrak kematian anda dengan malaikat kematian," kata Changmin sebelum mengarahkan pistol itu ke dahi tuan Cho. "Jadi…maafkan aku karena mempercepat waktu kematian anda, tapi…kurasa ini waktunya anda mengatakan selamat tinggal."

"C…Changmin-ssi…."

Changmin tidak memberikan waktu bagi keraguan untuk memperlambat pekerjaannya. Dia segera menembak tuan Cho di kepalanya, membuat _namja_ tua itu tergolek di genangan darah. Changmin memandangd ingin ke arah mayat di hadapannya itu dan melangkah pergi.

"Dan sejujurnya, aku membenci orang yang dengan pengecutnya memohon belas kasihan tanpa melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan hidupnya," kata Changmin sambil memandang ke arah ruangan berdarah itu sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar ke arah koridor mansion besar itu. "Kalau ingin hidup, berikan aku bukti kalau kalian pantas hidup dengan bertarung mempertahankan hidup kalian tapi jika tidak bisa melakukan itu, terima saja kematian kalian, semudah itu saja. Tuan Cho, kau benar-benar pengecut, tidak heran Yunho-_hyung_ meletakkan namamu di daftar blacklistnya segera setelah kau memasuki organisasi."

Changmin memandangi langit yang penuh dengan kegelapan dari jendela sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan ke lantai atas. "Satu orang lagi yang harus dibunuh…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Mata seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat perlahan-lahan terbuka ketika dia mendengar suara pintu menuju kamar tidurnya terbuka perlahan. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika dia memutar kursi yang didudukinya sehingga dia bisa menghadapi penyusup yang memiliki keberanian untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Jadi akhirnya kau datang, Shim Changmin…" _namja_ berambut cokelat itu berkata dengan santai. "Sudah selesai membunuh _appa_ di bawah sana?"

Changmin memandang _namja_ di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Perkataan yang begitu blak-blakan itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu melihat seorang malaikat kematian berdiri di hadapannya dan dia hanya tersenyum seolah-olah dia melihat seorang malaikat. "Kau benar-benar seseorang yang aneh, Cho Kyuhyun…dengan sikap seperti itu aku bisa mengerti kenapa _appa_mu menjadi orang sebrengsek itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu ketika dia mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Yah…anak itu mengikuti _appa_nya, kan?" katanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Yah, tapi ngomong-ngomong…kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Kau datang untuk membunuhku, kan? Tembak saja aku dan kau akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menelusuri dadanya dengan tangannya dengan gesture yang mengundang, membuat Changmin penasaran…dan terpesona.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Changmin untuk melihat seseorang mengundangnya untuk membunuhnya dengan cara menantang seperti itu. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu pasif dan pasrah untuk mengundang Changmin untuk membunuhnya begitu saja tapi Changmin tahu di balik kepasrahan itu ada sebuah tantangan. Kyuhyun menantang Changmin…untuk membunuhnya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang berani menantangnya, orang lain akan ketakutan dan memohon ampun dan namja di hadapannya ini…malah menatangnya untuk membunuhnya.

Benar-benar makhluh buas…yang terperangkan di dalam kepolosan seorang namja. Membuat darah Changmin mendidih untuk mendapatkan makhluk buas itu seutuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, dia tidak punya alasan untuk takut kepada Changmin. Changmin hanyalah satu bentuk kematian lain yang datang padanya. Dia selalu mengerti kalau dia tidak akan mati dengan cara normal, jadi dia selalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyambut semua kematian yang mendatanginya. Tapi sekarang…Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kematian yang datang kali ini…begitu tampan dan indah. Mata yang memberikannya sebuah ilusi kepalsuan yang begitu dalam untuk meyakinkan hatinya, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya menjadi bersemu merah ketika Changmin memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Jika kau bisa membunuh appa, tentunya membunuhku bukan pekerjaan yang begitu sulit, kan?"

Changmin menyeringai sebelum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipi _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu. "Bagaimana kalau…sebuah ciuman terakhir sebelum aku mengantarmu ke kematianmu?" tanya Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat alis karena bingung.

"Ciuman kematian? Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau ternyata tipe _namja_ seperti itu, Shim Changmin," kata Kyuhyun. "Meminta sebuah ciuman kepada seseorang yang akan kau bunuh."

"Bukannya kematian dan ciuman itu sama?" bisik Changmin sambil mengusap helai rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. "Manis dan pahit yang sama, kesakitan dan kebahagiaan yang sama, cinta dan benci yang sama…mereka sama. Dan akan sangat bagus untuk memiliki satu sebelum memiliki yang lainnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan meremas kemeja yang dipakai Changmin dengan erat. "Kau tidak takut…kalau aku akan menaruh racun di mulutku dan membunuhmu ketika aku memberikanmu sebuah ciuman?"

"Ciuman kematian…adalah ciuman termanis yang akan kumiliki darimu, Cho Kyuhyun…" bisik Changmin ketika dia membungkuk dan menjilat telinga Kyuhyun. "Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya sedikitpun…."

Kyuhyun segera menangkup pipi Changmin dan membawa wajah mereka mendekat. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu mencium bibir Changmin dengan lembut sebelum ciuman mereka menjadi lebih bernafsu saat Changmin memasukkan lidahnya kedalah mulut Kyuhyun. Pada saat yang sama, namja tampan berambut hitam itu mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun.

Dan tidak lama kemudian…suara letusan pistol bergaung di kegelapan malam….

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hore~bagaimana chapter pertama ini para reader sekalian? Apa bagus atau nggak? Tolong kasih pendapat dan opini kalian ya, semuanya~dalam bentuk review, so review please, oke?**

**Oke, meet again at (hopefully) the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Kibum menghela napas saat dia memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir milik markas FBI sebelum dia memakai jaket hitamnya dan berjalan keluar. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di kantornya dan tergeletak lemas di kursinya. Sepertinya dia memang harus berpikir ulang untuk bekerja di divisi pembunuhan. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu dipanggil untuk menginvestigasi satu kasus pembunuhan dan ketika selesai dan melaporkan hasilnya kepada kepala divisinya dia disambut dengan kasus lain tanpa diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat! Hei, dia ini manusia, punya rasa lelah! Tidak bisakah memberikan kasus-kasus itu kepada orang lain di divisi ini?! Oh sebentar…dia yang meminta semua kasus-kasus itu….

Lee Donghae, sahabat Kibum yang bekerja di divisi obat-obatan terlarang dan transaksi ilegal memandang _namja_ berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan bingung ketika dia berjalan melewati meja _namja_ itu. Bagi _namja_ ikan itu melihat seorang Kim Kibum yang selalu bekerja keras (sampai-sampai Donghae menyebut Kibum _workaholic_) tergeletak lemas di mejanya karena kelelahan adalah sebuah pemandangan langka. _Namja_ ikan berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah meja Kibum dan mengusap punggung _namja_ berambut hitam itu pelan.

"Kau lelah, kan?" tanya Donghae sambil tetap mengusap punggung Kibum, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang dirasakan _namja_ berambut hitam itu. "Kau tahu Kibummie, jika saja kau itu bukan seorang _workaholic_ dan selalu memberikan hasil investigasi terbaik di antara orang-orang yang ada di divisi ini, mungkin tugas lapangan yang diberikan padamu tidak akan ada sampai setengahnya dari semua tugas lapangan yang kini ditugaskan padamu."

Kibum hanya menggumam pelan dari balik lengannya, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil melihat sikap (menurutnya sih imut) Kibum. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu selalu bersikap begitu _cool_ dan serius ketika dia bekerja tapi ketika dia selesai dengan semua itu dan menanggalkan topengnya sebagai 'agen FBI yang serius dan perfeksionis, Kim Kibum' Kibum hanyalah seorang _namja_ yang kadang-kadang manja (bukan dalam arti negatif) dan kadang-kadang membuat Donghae gemas padanya.

"Dan tolonglah Kibummie…jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan Changmin," bisik Donghae pelan. "Aku tahu kau ingin menangkap dia tapi seriuslah Bummie, kudengar Changmin adalah tangan kanan organisasinya! Dia adalah orang yang paling banyak membunuh di organisasinya, dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang saat kau memaksakan diri untuk menginvestigasi semua kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan Changmin! Dia membunuh banyak orang, kau tidak bisa menginvestigasi semua kasus itu satu demi satu hanya untuk mencari jejaknya! Membunuh dan menginvestigasi itu dua hal yang berbeda, Bummie! Apa yang Changmin lakukan hanya dalam hitungan menit, kau perlu waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menginvestigasinya!"

Kibum hanya diam saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Dia tidak ingin berargumen dengan _namja_ ikan itu. Bukan hanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Donghae marah dan kecewa padanya, dia juga…Donghae tidak akan mengerti. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin benar-benar mempengaruhi hidupnya. Yah…mungkin itu karena Changmin memilih dirinya untuk menjadi lawan namja itu. Dia memilih Kibum sebagai seseorang yang ingin dia bunuh sebelum namja itu berhasil menangkapnya dan Kibum merasa tersanjung karenanya…oke, alasan yang menakutkan dan bodoh, kan? Tapi itu benar….

Suara ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi di kesunyian ruangan itu membuat Kibum meraba-raba jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel itu. "_Yoboseyo_?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang meneleponnya sekarang. Mendengar nada _ringtone_nya tidak mungkin itu kepala divisinya jadi dia merasa tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri untuk bersopan santun.

"Sepertinya _mood_mu sedang tidak baik ya? Maaf kalau aku menggangumu, Kibum-_ah_," suara _sunbae_ dan partner divisinya, Kim Jaejoong terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon. "Hmm…karena _mood_mu sedang buruk, kau ingin berita buruk atau berita baik dulu?"

Kibum menghela napas sebelum mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal. "Berita buruk," jawabnya datar dan singkat.

"Berita buruknya ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang kuselidiki sekarang dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, jadi bisakah kau datang ke gedung kosong di dekan pelabuhan tua sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Kibum mengerang kesal.

"Apa berita baik untuk berita semacam itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Yah berita bagusnya…" Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "…melihat kondisi mayat-mayat yang ada di sini ada indikasi kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh Changmin."

* * *

Kibum berjalan ke arah gedung kosong di pelabuhan tua yang dimaksud Jaejoong dengan tenang tapi kalau kau melihat auranya kau bisa melihat kalau dia sedang mengantisipasi apa yang akan dia lihat di dalam. Aura penasaran…dan sedikit kegirangan.

Girang dan senang…karena Changmin mengirim petunjuk berdarah lain untuknya, untuk menangkap Changmin dan melemparkan _namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu ke penjara.

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan menyapa polisi-polisi yang berkumpul di sana dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. _Namja_ itu terus berjalan menuju ruangan di mana dia melihat seorang _namja_ cantik berambut hitam yang berdiri tenang sambil memegang sebuah surat di tangannya. Kibum memandangi ruangan itu dan sedikit berjengit saat dia melihat kondisi mayat-mayat di ruangan itu. Yah…dia tahu sih kalau Changmin itu adalah salah satu pembunuh berdarah dingin di organisasi SM tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa terbiasa sedikitpun dengan sikap darah dingin itu.

Ada lima mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekeliling ruangan itu. Satu mayat tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk dengan sebuah lubang peluru di dadanya, kelihatan sekali kalau Changmin membunuh _namja_ itu segera setelah dia membukakan pintu untuk namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Dua mayat lagi tergeletak di dekat pintu keluar darurat, dengan dua atau tiga lubang peluru di kepala dan dada mereka, luka itu cukup dangkal hingga tidak akan menyebabkan kematian seketika, yang Kibum yakini pasti menyebabkan rasa sakit yang sangat untuk kedua _namja_ itu sebelum mereka meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Fakta ini membuktikan kalau Kibum benar, kalau Changmin akan selalu membunuh orang dengan cara yang lebih sadis dan lebih tidak berperikemanusiaan jika namja bertubuh tinggi itu merasa kalau korban-korbannya adalah para pengecut yang melarikan diri tanpa mencoba membela diri sedikitpun. Mayat keempat adalah mayat dengan kondisi yang terlihat paling baik, dengan hanya sebuah lubang peluru di kepalanya (membuat Kibum yakin _namja_ itu pasti mata seketika karena tembakan langsung ke otak), kelihatannya Changmin sedikit berbaik hati dengan _namja_ ini karena dia mencoba menyerang balik (terbukti dengan pistol yang masih tergenggam erat di tangan mayat itu) dan memutuskan untuk memberikan kematian seketika untuk mengurangi rasa sakit mayat itu.

"Sadis, kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis saat dia melihat Kibum berjalan mendatanginya. "Julukan "_The Death Reaper With Crimson Wings_," benar-benar sesuai dengan Changmin. Semua korbannya tenggelam dalam darah, tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun." Jaejoong memberikan surat yang dia pegang kepada Kibum. "Dan sebuah surat berdarah lain untukmu. Benar-benar deh memangnya dia tidak bisa mengirim _e-mail _atau semacamnya? Menulis surat di jaman modern ini kan…kuno…sekali…" gumam _namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu sambil berjalan pergi untuk bicara dengan salah satu anggota tim forensik mengenai keadaan TKP.

Kibum membuka surat yang ada di tangannya. Di dalam surat itu hanya ada empat atau lima kalimat, tertulis dengan tinta merah seakan-akan surat itu ditulis dengan darah.

_Aku menunggumu, dan permainan kita masih berlanjut._

_Datanglah padaku sebelum aku yang mendatangimu._

_Karena jika aku memutuskan untuk mendatangimu, aku akan membiarkan dewa kematian memelukmu dengan pelukan kematiannya._

_Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kubiarkan mengetahui wajahku. Kau harusnya bangga mendapatkan rasa hormat setinggi itu dariku._

_Jadi jangan buat aku kecewa, buatlah permainan kita menjadi lebih menarik…dan lebih berdarah._

_-Max Changmin-_

_P.S: Aku akan mencoba untuk membuat permainan kita menjadi lebih menarik. U-know-hyung sudah tahu soal permainan kita berdua dan memutuskan untuk membantuku. Dia bilang dia akan menambahkan satu pemain lagi dalam permainan kecil kita. _

_Temukan orang ini, dia akan memberikanmu keuntungan untuk tidak hanya menemukan aku, tapi seluruh organisasi, tapi jika kau berani melukainya, aku tidak akan berjanji kalau aku akan membunuhmu dengan mudah._

Kibum menggeretakkan giginya sebelum meremas surat di tangannya hingga remuk. Ya, di antara seluruh anggota FBI, Kibum memang adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat wajah Changmin, dan bukan…jauh dari pikiran orang-orang, Kibum bukannya mengetahui wajah Changmin karena dia pernah menangkap _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu, dia bisa tahu mengenai itu karena…karena Changmin mendatanginya dan menunjukkan sosoknya di hadapan _namja_ berambut hitam itu_._

**FLASHBACK**

_Kibum mengela napas lelah saat dia berjalan memasuki apartemenya. Bekerja berjam-jam benar-benar membuatnya lelah…sekarang rasanya dia hanya ingin mandi dan tidur lelap hingga pagi._

_Namja berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dan membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dia langsung disambut dengan hembusan angin yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kibum mengerutkan dahi bingung…aneh, rasanya tadi dia sudah mengunci seluruh jendela di kamar tidurnya lalu kenapa bisa ada angin yang berhembus di kamarnya?_

_Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu membuat mata Kibum terbelalak._

_Dia melihat seorang namja berambut hitam yang memiliki tubuh lumayan (atau bahkan sangat) tinggi dengan sebuah topeng putih menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir namja itu ketika dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Kibum. Dia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuannya saat dia pulang "Selamat datang…tuan Kim Kibum." Namja itu membuka topengnya, membuat Kibum berhadapan dengan seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan sorot mata tajam yang memandang ke arahnya. "Aku Max Changmin…sang 'Death Reaper With Crimson Wings' dari organisasi SM."_

_Wajah Kibum terlihat terkejut sebelum berubah menjadi wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ada perlu apa assassin nomor satu di Seoul datang ke rumahku? Kau ingin aku menangkapmu di sini sekarang juga?"_

_Changmin tertawa sambil menyandarkan diri di meja yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. "Tidak aku tidak punya rencana untuk menyerahkan diri padamu dan aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai mau-maunya menyerahkan diri padamu. Ini adalah perkenalan…sebagai sebuah pujian untukmu karena aku gagal untuk membunuh si CEO bodoh itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku gagal melaksanakan misiku dan harus kukatakan aku tersangjung," kata Changmin dengan santai. "Jadi…aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk lebih membuktikan dirimu padaku."_

_Kibum memandang Changmin dengan tatapan aneh. "Oh, terima kasih banyak atas pujianmu, tuan Max Changmin," kata Kibum dengan dingin. "Dan jika aku sudah sangat membuatmu tersangjung untuk apa lagi aku harus membuktikan diriku padamu?"_

"_Karena…jika kau membuktikan dirimu pantas untuk menjadi lawanku, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menangkapku," kata Changmin. "Bukan penawaran yang buruk, kan?"_

_Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau pikir aku akan dengan bodohnya bersedia jatuh dalam perangkapmu, Changmin-ssi? Kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menangkapmu juga berarti kesempatan yang lebih besar untukmu membunuhku! Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari hal sesimpel itu?"_

_Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah…kita impas, kan? Kau berusaha untuk menangkapku dan aku akan mempertahankan diri dengan berusaha membunuhmu. Permainan ini akan terus berlanjut…sampai aku merasa puas. Mari kita sebut permainan ini permainan tangkap-aku-sebelum-aku-membuhmu."_

_Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini valid, kan?" tanyanya. Dia tidak akan sudi menerima tantangan dari namja bertubuh tinggi itu jika ada kemungkinan Changmin menipunya! Dia tahu bahwa menangkap Changmin itu seperti menangkap ikan terbesar dalam sejarah tapi jika itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya…._

_Changmin tersenyum sinis sebelum berjalan keluar ke arah balkon kamar tidur Kibum. "Selama yang kau inginkan…" bisiknya sebelum melompat turun dari balkon kamar dan menghilang di kegelapan malam._

**FLASHBACK END**

Kibum menghela napas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. "Jadi, bagaimana _hyung_?" tanyanya. Jaejoong menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada sidik jari, tidak ada jejak kaki, tidak ada apa-apa," gerutu Jaejoong. "Dan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai keajaiban kalau kita melihat betapa banyak dan tebal debu di sini."

Kibum mengangkat bahu, dia memang sudah mengira perkataan itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Yah…mereka tidak akan disebut sebagai organisasi kriminal nomor satu di Seoul jika sesuatu sebodoh itu saja akan bisa diketemukan oleh kita," gumam Hoya. "Bukan hanya itu penghinanaan yang akan mencoreng nama mereka, U-know-ssi juga tidak akan suka dengan itu…."

"Sang '_Hellish Prince of Death_', U-know Yunho, huh?" gumam Jaejoong. "Dia benar-benar seseorang yang hebat…bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin dari organisasi semengerikan ini di usia yang cukup muda…." Jaejoong juga menghela napas sebelum _namja_ cantik itu berjalan keluar dari gedung, diikuti oleh Kibum. "Benar-benar…hebat…."

"Aku tidak peduli sehebat apa mereka," kata Kibum dengan dingin. "Aku akan menangkap mereka semua dan melemparkan mereka ke balik jeruji besi selamanya!"

* * *

Kibum berjalan memasuki kantornya. Surat yang diberikan Changmin masih terpatri jelas di otaknya. Changmin…masih melanjutkan permainan mereka yang mempertaruhkan nyawa itu, dan kelihatannya dia masih belum ingin menghentikan permainan itu dalam waktu dekat, tapi surat itu terlihat seperti sebuah peringatan…kalau dia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mungkin, sekarang kelihatannya Changmin juga sudah memulai perburuannya ke Kibum, dan mereka berdua harus siap untuk menjadi pemburu dan yang diburu.

Bagus…benar-benar bagus…bisakah hari ini menjadi hari yang lebih baik lagi?

"Ah, Kibummie, kau datang di saat yang tepat!" kata Kim Youngwoon, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kangin di FBI, kepala divisinya. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Kibum hanya mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan _namja_ rakun yang lebih tua itu. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanyanya. Dia tidak ingin terdengar kasar pada atasannya, tapi…rasa lelah yang dia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya ingin melampiaskannya pada seseorang (tapi jika dia berani membentak atasannya sendiri itu berarti dia harus siap kehilangan pekerjaan jadi ya…dia tidak berani).

"Kupikir belakangan ini kau bekerja terlalu keras. Kau kelihatan lelah dan kupikir itu karena aku selalu memaksamu bekerja sendirian," kata Kangin sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kupikir aku akan memberikanmu seorang partner mulai hari ini untuk membagi pekerjaanmu jadi kau bisa sedikit santai, oke?"

Saat Kangin menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat berjalan masuk. Kibum memandangi namja itu sesaat. Rambut cokelat ikal, kulit putih pucat, tubuh kurus…_namja_ di hadapannya benar-benar terkesan lemah dan…imut dan Kangin mengharapkan _namja_ itu untuk membantunya sebagai partner? Apa dia sudah gila?

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata di surat Changmin berkelebat di pikiran Changmin.

_U-know-hyung sudah tahu soal permainan kita berdua dan memutuskan untuk membantuku. Dia bilang dia akan menambahkan satu pemain lagi dalam permainan kecil kita. _

_Temukan orang ini, dia akan memberikanmu keuntungan untuk tidak hanya menemukan aku, tapi seluruh organisasi, tapi jika kau berani melukainya, aku tidak akan berjanji kalau aku akan membunuhmu dengan mudah._

Apa ini…kebetulan? Changmin baru saja mengirimkan dia surat yang memperingatkan dia tentang kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin menjadi mata-mata Changmin untuknya dan tiba-tiba saja _namja_ berambut cokelat ini datang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai partnernya. Timingnya terlalu pas…. Benar-benar mencurigakan kalau berpikir ini hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Tapi dengan seseorang yang selicik dan sepintar Changmin dan U-know apa mungkin mereka akan memasukkan seorang mata-mata untuk mengawasinya di waktu yang sangat mencurigakan seperti ini? Tentunya mereka tahu kalau Kibum akan mencurigai _namja_ di hadapannya ini dengan segera…jadi mungkin…tidak? Mungkin ini…murni hanya kebetulan?

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun," kata Kangin sambil menarik tangan _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu hingga kini dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kibum. "Dan mulai sekarang…dia adalah partnermu. Jadi bersikap baiklah padanya, oke?"

'_Cho Kyuhyun…'_ pikir Kibum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam padanya. _'Apa kau…mata-mata kematian yang dikirimkan Changmin padaku sehingga dia bisa mengakhiri hidupku dengan mudah? Maaf, Changmin, tapi tidak peduli siapa pun yang kau kirim padaku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam perangkapmu dengan mudah….'_

* * *

**Author note:  
**

**Oke, akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic ini lagi! Buat yang udah nungguin, maaf~banget ya! Benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini! Soalnya saya sibuk dan...writer's block -digampar- Sekali lagi maafkan saya -bungkuk-**

**Oke, bagi yang mau baca fic yang sudah ditelantarkan lama~banget ini, saya mohon reviewnya ya? Review itu benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini dan tanda kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic saya (kalau ga ada pun ga heran sih )**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter~ Bye Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

"Cho Kyuhyun…" gumam Kibum pelan sambil membaca informasi yang dia dapat mengenai _namja_ berambut cokelat itu di apartemennya. "Lahir di Seoul, 18 Februari 1989. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Cho, pendiri sekaligus pemilik Cho _corporation._ Keluarganya…terlihat normal, tidak ada catatan kriminal dan semacamnya. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun dan sejak itu Cho _Corporation_ diambil alih oleh sepupu jauhnya, Tan Hankyung. Kyuhyun bersekolah di sebuah sekolah asrama di Seoul dan tinggal sendiri setelah lulus SMU. Dia memasuki akademi kepolisian atas saran _namjachingu_ sepupunya, Kim Heechul. Wow, ternyata Heechul-_hyung_ adalah sahabat baik dari Leeteuk-_hyung_ pantas saja mereka memanjakan Kyuhyun," cibir Kibum sebelum menghela napas. "Yah…dunia itu memang sempit."

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu menghela napas sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi yang didudukinya. "Dia…terlihat normal…. Latar belakang keluarganya juga kelihatannya normal. Dia…tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan melibatkan diri atau bahkan sekedar memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi SM." Kibum menutup profil Kyuhyun di layar komputernya dan menatap layar komputernya dengan tatapan kosong. "Mungkin…aku hanya terlalu paranoid mengenai dia."

Namja _cool_ berambut hitam itu segera mematikan komputernya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Kibum memandangi jendela balkon kamarnya, menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul dengan jelas dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Dia…meskipun dia sudah meyakinkan diri kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kelihatannya tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan organisasi SM, khususnya dengan seorang Max Changmin, dia tidak bisa merasa lega. Dia…masih merasa tidak tenang, seolah-olah masih ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya, sesuatu yang gelap…dan jujur saja, membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" bisik Kibum pelan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah apartemennya dengan pelan dan membuka pintu apartemen itu. _Namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan masuk dan menghela napas sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya di permukaan pintu apartemen itu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Dia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka kalau bekerja di FBI, khususnya di divisi pembunuhan, ternyata sangat melelahkan. Dia mendapatkan begitu banyak kasus untuk diperiksa, dan ini baru hari pertamanya bekerja di sana!

Dan ditambah pula dengan sikap dingin Kibum padanya. Kangin dan Leeteuk memang sudah memperingatkannya kalau Kibum memang terkesan antisosial pada orang lain, terutama orang-orang yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya tapi halo~mereka itu partner, rekan kerja! Bagaimana bisa dia dan Kibum bekerja sama jika _namja_ berambut hitam itu memperlakukan dirinya seolah-olah dia itu pajangan dinding? Kan kesannya tidak sopan sekali! Sungguh, jikasaja tidak ada larangan untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada seseorang yang lebih senior di FBI dan akan menerima hukuman keras, dia pasti sudah menonjok pangeran es itu sekali atau dua kali untuk sekedar memastikan kalau _namja_ _cool_ itu tahu kalau dia itu ada di sana.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" kata sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari kesunyian ruangan apartemen yang lumayan besar itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan melihat seorang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam pendek yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jadi…kau kembali lebih cepat dari yang kukira," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lelah. "_Mianhae_…."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata namja tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja di FBI? Apa kau senang?"

Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum selama beberapa saat sebelum senyum itu tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai dan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu mendorong _namja_ yang memeluknya itu dan tertawa. "Hmmm~mungkin ya mungkin tidak…" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang penuh dengan arogansi dan kesinisan. "FBI adalah taman bermain yang menyenangkan, aku mengakui itu tapi~orang-orang di sana membosankan."

_Namja_ tampan yang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun juga tertawa ketika dia melhat pandangan gelap misterius di mata Kyuhyun. Pandangan gelap yang selalu dia suka. "Mereka tidak akan terlalu membosankan lagi nantinya~saat aku memberikan mereka lebih banyak kasus untuk diinvestigasi."

"Hmm…begitu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah _namja_ tampan berambut hitam di hadapannya itu dan mengusap pipi namja tampan itu. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Max Changmin, karena jujur saja…aku bosan."

Changmin kembali tertawa sebelum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menghimpit _namja_ berambut cokelat itu ke dinding. "Aku janji akan menghiburmu, Kyu," bisik Changmin sambil memandang mata Kyuhyun yang dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Selama kau memberikanku ciumanmu sebelum aku melaksanakan misiku hari ini."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar saat dia mendengarkan perkataan Changmin. "Well…semoga sukses dengan misimu," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher Changmin dengan erat. "Tuan _"Death Reaper With Crimson Wings" _SM~"

Dan _namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Membiarkan diri mereka berdua tenggelam dalam sensualitas nafsu mereka berdua….

* * *

Hari berikutnya, hubungan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih tidak berubah sedikitpun. Walaupun _namja_ berambut hitam itu sudah mulai mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, tetap saja dia masih bicara satu dua patah kata saja. Sumpah, Kyuhyun sampai berpikir apa Kibum itu memang antisosial? Tapi kalau dia itu antisosial mana mungkin dia akan bekerja di FBI yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berinteraksi, bahkan dengan orang tidak dikenal, pada waktu interogasi?

Atau…Kibum hanya menganggap semua itu kewajiban dan karena itu menganggap berinteraksi itu adalah sebuah kewajiban bukan sebuah keinginan?

Tapi…yah, baik Kangin, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, dan Donghae, mereka semua sudah mengatakan padanya kalau di kantor Kibum tak ada bedanya dengan orang bisu.

Hari itu, lagi-lagi mereka berdua bekerja dalam kesunyian kecuali beberapa sesi pertanyaan dan jawaban yang sebenarnya malah terkesan basa-basi, hingga malam. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk hari itu dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

Setidaknya hingga dia mendengar suara sesuatu yan jatuh di belakangnya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segela menoleh dan menemukan Kibum yang terbaring di lantai, tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kibum-_hyung_!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil berlari mendatangi _namja_ berambut hitam itu. Dia segera membungkuk dan meletakkan kepala Kibum di pangkuannya, hanya untuk merasakan panas dari tubuh _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

"Dia deman?!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun pada siapa pun? Kalau tingkahnya saat sakit selalu begini suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan mati tanpa disadari orang lain…."

Kyuhyun segera menggotong tubuh Kibum ke mobilnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat berpikir kemana dia harus membawa Kibum. Hei, tidak mungkin dia membawa _namja_ berambut hitam ini ke apartemennya, siapa yang mau menjamin kalau Changmin tidak ada di rumah? _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu akhirnya menghela napas dan mengambil _handphone_nya. Dia segera menelepon Leeteuk untuk menanyakan alamat Kibum dan menyetir mobilnya menuju alamat yang diberitahukan _namja_ berambut cokelat terang itu padanya.

* * *

Kibum perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia merasakan kalau kepalanya berdenyut sakit, seperti dipalu dari berbagai arah. Dia mengusap kepalanya dan tertegun saat merasakan ada sebuah handuk yang diletakkan di dahinya.

"Ah, akhirnya bangun juga!" kata sebuah suara di sampingnya. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi cemas terlihat di wajah manisnya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu menggenggam sebuah handuk basah di tangannya dan dia menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengusap wajah dan tubuh Kibum yang penuh keringat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" teriak Kibum sambil mencoba bangkit, tapi sayangnya, kondisi tubuh dan sakit kepala yang dideritanya membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau itu masih demam, _hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Kibum untuk kembali berbaring dan meletakkan handuk basah di tangannya ke dahi Kibum sekali lagi. "Dan demammu itu cukup tinggi, jadi sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja, _hyung_! Aku tidak akan mencuri apa pun dari apartemenmu jadi tidak usah khawatir!"

Kibum hanya diam membisu tapi tetap dia menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dengan tenang. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengumpulkan pakaian Kibum yang sudah dia lepas. "Oke, karena _hyung_ sudah bangun aku akan buatkan teh untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Oh, dan aku juga mengganti bajumu saat kau tidur karena bajumu basah karena keringat, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun. "Tetap berbaring dan jangan kemana-mana, oke? Aku akan segera kembali." _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Kibum sendirian untuk memikirkan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun itu hangat, dan juga baik hati. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu benar-benar bukan seperti seseorang yang memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan dunia kegelapan mafia dan semacamnya. Seseorang yang mau menolong orang dingin seperti dia seperti Kyuhyun…tidak, Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun hidup dalam genangan darah merah dan kegelapan seperti Changmin dan seluruh anggota organisasi SM.

Kyuhyun…dia begitu suci seperti malaikat, berbeda dengan seluruh iblis berdarah di organisasi SM….

Kibum mencengkeram seprainya dengan erat. '_Tidak…'_ pikirnya. _'Kyuhyun bukan anggota organisasi SM dan dia pasti bukan mata-mata Changmin. Kedatangannya di hari yang sama dengan surat yang dikirimkan Changmin itu pasti semata-mata hanya kebetulan."_

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan memasuki kamar dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. _Namja_ berambut cokelat itu tersenyum saat dia kembali duduk di samping Kibum dan memberikan cangkir di tangannya pada _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

"Silakan diminum, _hyung_. Ini teh dicampur jahe, seharusnya ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu dan membuat perasaanmu jadi sedikit lega," kata Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya memandang cangkir di tangannya sebelum akhirnya menyesap cairan hangat itu, merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih…Kyuhyun-_ah_…" gumam Kibum pelan. "Karena mau menolongku…walaupun aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu…."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli. "Bodoh, semua orang yang bekerja di FBI memang harus menolong siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan, kan? Termasuk patung batu sepertimu, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Kibum lagi. "Meskipun memang…aku harap kau bisa lebih mempercayaiku sedikit saja daripada hanya diam dan bersikap dingin begini…."

"Sangat sulit untukku…untuk mempercayai seseorang," kata Kibum pelan. "Setelah…apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku…."

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?"

"Orangtuaku…" Kibum memandang cairan cokelat kental di cangkir yang masih berada di tangannya. "Adalah orang tua terbaik yang kumiliki…tapi bukanlah orang yang paling baik di dunia…." Kibum tertawa masam. "…Karena mereka bekerja untuk sebuah keluarga mafia, menjual narkoba, membunuh orang, menipu orang, dan semacamnya…. Aku tahu…kalau mereka adalah orang yang kejam…tapi untukku…mereka adalah orangtua terbaik yang selalu membuatku bahagia memiliki mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Tapi suatu hari…orangtuaku melakukan kesalahan fatal. Keluarga mafia tempat mereka bergabung memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka dan itulah yang kulihat suatu hari saat aku pulang dari sekolahku. Aku melihat…orangtuaku berlumuran darah…dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang seharusnya paling mereka percayai di atas segalanya, rekan mereka sendiri….. Aku beruntung mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku saat aku berlari pergi menuju rumah Leeteuk-hyung. Sejak saat itu…mereka merawatku dan mengadopsiku tapi aku tidak bisa…melupakan apa yang terjadi pada orangtuaku. Bagaimana kepercayaan itu adalah sesuatu yang membunuh mereka berdua…."

"Karena itu…aku tidak pernah mempercayai seseorang. Semua orang…sedekat apa pun mereka, di satu titik tertentu akan mengkhianati satu sama lain untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, untuk melindungi orang lain yang mereka anggap penting, untuk menjaga harga diri mereka, dan beribu alasan lainnya. Kepercayaan itu hanya kebohongan, sebuah tipuan manis yang bodoh dan aku…."

Perkataan Kibum terputus saat Kyuhyun memeluknya, oke mungkin…merebahkan kepala _namja_ berambut hitam itu di dadanya adalah sebutan yang lebih tepat. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Kibum lembut, membuat Kibum merasa seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang ketakutan sehabis bermimpi buruk.

Dan dia…merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman…membuatnya tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu selamanya.

"Pasti semua ini berat untukmu kan, _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil tetap mengusap rambut Kibum. "Tapi _hyung_…setidaknya…percayalah padaku. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatimu karena mungkin suatu hari nanti aku juga akan meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi…untuk sekarang…." Kyuhyun mencium dahi Kibum dengan lembut. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini bersamamu…. Untuk sekarang, aku bisa menjadi orang yang kau percaya, dan aku janji…saat waktu bagiku untuk mengkhianatimu tiba…aku tidak akan melawan kalaupun seandainya kau ingin membunuhku. Kau bisa membunuhku saat waktunya tiba, _hyung_ tapi tolong…percayalah padaku kali ini…biarkan aku menopangmu, _hyung_…dan menyembuhkan lukamu, oke?"

Kibum hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa begitu…nyaman. Membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini…merasakan kehangatan _namja_ berambut cokelat ini…terasa…begitu…benar. Kibum mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat, membuat Kyuhyun segera mempererat pelukannya di tubuh _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan dan kemarahan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilikinya, Kim Kibum…" gumam pemilik mata itu."Kyuhyun adalah milikku dan hanya milikku. Dia adalah satu-satunya hal…yang tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kau ambil dariku!"

* * *

**Author note:**

**Okeh, hidup Kibum-oppa malang banget ya -kan kamu yang buat gitu!- dan hehe...yak bagi yang heran kenapa Kyuhyun masih hidup padahal di chapter sebelumnya dia ketembak, udah ga heran lagi, kan? Iya, Changmin-oppa ga bunuh dia, itu cuma gertakan aja, untuk alasan yang bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter depan. Sekarang aja malah tinggal bareng tuh mereka berdua -nunjuk ChangKyu- so~silakan pikir sendiri apa hubungan ChangKyu di chapter ini.  
**

**Oke, terima kasih bagi yang mau terus baca dan review fanfic ini. Review kalian sangat memberikan saya motivasi untuk terus menulis, dan bagi yang mau baca fic ini, saya mohon reviewnya ya? Review itu benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini dan tanda kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic saya (kalau ga ada pun ga heran sih )**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter~ Bye Bye ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Setelah hari itu, hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat. Yah…mungkin memang tidak sedekat yang diinginkan Kyuhyun tapi setidaknya sekarang Kibum bisa berbicara dengannya dengan normal, seperti dia berbicara dengan Donghae, Leeteuk, Jaejoong, atau orang-orang lain yang cukup akrab dengannya. Kyuhyun entah kenapa…merasa lega saat dia mengetahui ini, karena setidaknya sekarang dia dan Kibum bisa bekerja sebagai _partner_ kerja tanpa merasa canggung satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum bukan orang yang dingin…dia hanya tidak terlalu pandai…dalam mengekspresikan dirinya, hanya itu.

Tapi seiring dengan dekatnya hubungan mereka, datanglah badai yang mempermainkan hubungan mereka berdua….

Badai bernama kecemburuan dan rasa iri….

* * *

Suatu hari, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bersantai-santai tanpa melakukan apa pun karena mereka memang tidak memiliki tugas apa pun untuk dilakukan karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang sudah mereka selidiki selama beberapa hari ini. Kibum hanya duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku sementara Kyuhyun asyik memainkan PSP yang memang sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya kalau namja berambut cokelat itu ada di kantor (sampai orang-orang malah merasa aneh kalau melihat Kyuhyun ada di kantor tapi tangannya tidak menyentuh PSP sama sekali). Ya, karena kesibukan jadwal mereka, Kyuhyun sering sekali beralasan kalau memainkan PSP itu adalah caranya untuk melepaskan _stress_ berlebihan yang dia rasakan. Menurutnya, stress berlebihan itu tidak baik karena hanya akan menurunkan daya kerja otak dan tubuh dan tentu saja itu akan menghambat pekerjaannya (terutama kalau dia malah menelantarkan tugas untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan kasus karena keasyikan bermain PSP dan menuai teguran dari Kangin).

"Hei, Kibum-_hyung_…" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP di tangannya sedikitpun. Kibum hanya menggumam pelan untuk menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun, sama-sama tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari lembaran buku yang dibacanya. "Aku tahu…kalau organisasi SM itu membunuh banyak orang dan melakukan banyak kejahatan kriminal juga, tapi…kenapa kelihatannya…kau begitu terobsesi untuk menangkap Max?"

Ya, Kyuhyun selalu merasa heran saat dia mengetahui obsesi Kibum untuk menangkap Changmin. Dia tahu kalau Changmin adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh banyak orang, bahkan tanpa rasa kasihan dan bersalah sedikitpun, bahkan kadang-kadang Changmin membunuh hanya untuk mencari hiburan dari rasa bosan tapi…untuk seorang agen FBI, untuk memendam obsesi pada seorang kriminal sampai memaksakan diri untuk bekerja lembur dan memeriksa begitu banyak kasus yang berhubungan dengan Changmin…Kyuhyun merasa kalau semua itu terlalu…berlebihan untuk disebut sebagai kewajiban seorang agen FBI yang bertugas untuk menangkap para kriminal dan melindungi masyarakat semata (walaupun Kyuhyun tahu…orang-orang yang Changmin bunuh juga sebenarnya bukan orang yang bisa disebut baik juga….)

Kibum hanya bungkam. Sampai sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang alasan kenapa dia menjadi begitu terobsesi dengan Changmin hanyalah Donghae (itu pun setelah _namja_ ikan itu memaksanya untuk mengaku tanpa letih setiap harinya). Dia tahu…jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya…obsesi yang dia miliki pada Changmin bukanlah sesuatu yang memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan FBI. Obsesinya pada Changmin murni hanyalah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia ingin menang…menang dalam permainan yang dia lakukan dengan Changmin. Dia tidak peduli meski harus menggunakan seluruh koneksi dan informasi yang ada di FBI, juga statusnya sebagai seorang agen FBI sekalipun, untuk mendekat ke arah Changmin, untuk menangkapnya. Dia tidak peduli apapun asalkan dia bisa menangkap _assassin_ berambut hitam pendek itu dan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan mereka berdua. Dia tidak boleh kalah! Karena dia tahu…saat dia kalah dari Changmin, _namja_ berambut hitam pendek itu akan membunuhnya.

"Ya…katakan saja…jika aku tidak menangkapnya dia akan membunuhku…" gumam Kibum pelan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya sekarang. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa Kibum libatkan dalam permainan berdarahnya dengan Changmin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu…betapa egois dan pengecutnya dia sebenarnya. Dia menggunakan orang lain hanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menjadi pemenang di permainan mereka berdua, meskipun harus melakukan hal kotor sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Kibum berbunyi. _Namja_ _cool_ berambut hitam itu segera menarik _handphone_nya dan melihat nama Donghae sebagai _Caller_ _ID_nya. _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam itu hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung sebelum menjawab telepon itu.

"_Yoboseyo_?" tanya Kibum. "Ada apa, Donghae-_hyung_? Jarang sekali kau meneleponku di tengah tugas begini…kau masih bertugas, kan?"

"Em…aku meneleponmu…karena aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Donghae dengan nada ragu-ragu. "Terjadi kebakaran di sebuah gudang yang kelompokku curigai sebagai tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan terlarang dan benda-benda ilegal lainnya…."

Kibum semakin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Lalu kenapa? Aku bekerja di divisi pembunuhan, bukan divisi kebakaran dan bencana alam. Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau ada kebakaran di sebuah tempat di mana seseorang, atau mungkin sekelompok orang, menyimpan obat-obatan terlarang? Itu bukan tugasku, juga bukan kewajibanku, kecuali kalau ada orang yang terbunuh di sana tapi…kurasa tidak ada orang yang tewas di sana, kan?"

"Ya…memang tidak, sih…" kata Donghae. "Tapi…ada sebuah surat yang ditemukan di depan gudang ini. Surat itu…mengatakan kalau Max adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembakaran gudang ini, jadi karena itulah…aku perlu bantuanmu. Kepolisian mencurigai kalau kebakaran ini dilakukan oleh organisasi SM karena gudang ini menyimpan obat-obatan terlarang dan semacamnya."

Wajah Kibum langsung berubah serius seketika, membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu tiba-tiba di wajah namja tampan berambut hitam itu. "Aku mengerti," kata Kibum pelan. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

* * *

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gudang yang diberitahu oleh Donghae. Mereka melihat _namja_ ikan Mokpo berambut hitamitu sedang memberikan instruksi kepada beberapa petugas kepolisian untuk membongkar beberapa peti dan membuka beberapa kotak yang ada di gudang itu dan memeriksa isinya. Dari beberapa peti dan kotak yang sudah terbuka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat tumpukan obat-obatan terlarang, mulai dari kokain hingga heroin dan berbagai macam tipe lainnya. Melihat dari jumlah obat terlarang yang ada di gudang itu Kyuhyun bisa menduga kalau siapa pun orang (atau organisasi) yang berada di balik kepemilikan obat-obatan terlarang ini bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Donghae-_hyung_!" seru Kibum sambil berjalan ke arah _namja_ berambut hitam seleher itu (diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang setia mengekor Kibum di belakang _namja_ _cool_ berambut hitam itu). _Namja_ berambut hitam itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dan konsentrasinya dari pekerjaannya dan tersenyum saat melihat dua orang _namja_ yang mendatanginya itu.

"Hei, Kibummie, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa mereka. "Maaf ya aku jadi mengambil waktu istirahat kalian yang berharga tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_, kita toh juga sedang menganggur. Lebih baik bekerja dan mendapat bayaran daripada jadi pengangguran di kantor dan makan gaji buta kan?" kata Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum.

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu kepada petugas di sebelahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, petugas itu kembali sambil membawa sebuah kantong transparan, dengan sebuah kertas putih di dalamnya. Donghae memberikan kantong itu kepada Kibum yang segera memeriksa surat di dalamnya dengan teliti.

_Gudang ini…hanya sebuah tempat yang konyol untuk terus dipertahankan karena toh memang tidak ada gunanya._

_Mereka sudah membuat diri mereka sendiri menjadi musuh kami saat mereka mencoba untuk mengkhianati kami. Kami tidak suka ada musuh yang lancang memasuki organisasi kami dan seenaknya mengklaim harta benda kami sebagai milik mereka, karena itu aku menghancurkan gudang ini, karena sejak awal mereka memang tidak punya hak untuk ini._

_-Max Changmin-_

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa menurutmu itu benar-benar dia?" tanya Donghae. "Aku sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong-_hyung_ tapi dia ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan kalau ini adalah perbuatan organisasi SM karena dia bilang…em…dia bilang kalau surat itu…terasa berbeda…."

"Aku setuju dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_," kata Kibum. "Surat yang selalu kuterima dari Changmin atau anggota organisasi SM yang lain selalu ditulis tangan, masing-masing dengan tinta berwarna yang menjadi ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Changmin selalu menulis dengan tinta merah, sesuai dengan sebutan yang disandangnya tapi surat ini…dicetak dengan tinta hitam." Dia memandang surat itu sekali lagi. "Dan bahasanya juga…terasa berbeda. Changmin biasanya lebih…arogan daripada ini."

"Jadi…kau berpikir kalau surat itu palsu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ _cool_ berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dengan pasti tapi…kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita memeriksanya," kata Kibum. "Donghae-_hyung_, aku ingin semua dokumen dan pemeriksaan mengenai kasus ini dan kasus lain yang mungkin berhubungan jika ada kasus serupa seperti ini lagi nantinya," kata Kibum dengan tegas pada _namja_ berambut hitam seleher di depannya yan hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat dia berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Begitu dia memasuki apartemen yang tergolong mewah itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, di mana dia melihat Changmin duduk dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Ada apa, Kyu? Kau terlihat muram. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kantormu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun segera melemparkan semua dokumen yang Kibum dan Donghae berikan padanya ke arah Changmin yang segera membaca dokumen-dokumen itu. "Seseorang mencoba memfitnah dirimu dan organisasi SM atas semua kasus kebakaran yang baru-baru ini terjadi," kata Kyuhyun dengan dingin. "U-know-_hyung_ tidak akan senang kalau dia tahu soal ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Changmin dengan santai. "Dan si bedebah ini berani mengaku sebagai diriku? Sombong sekali." Changmin segera meletakkan seluruh dokumen-dokumen yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun ke atas meja. "Tapi…U-know-_hyung_ sudah tahu soal ini kok, dari dia. Dia sudah menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu siapa 'Changmin' ini…membunuhnya dengan sadis kalau mau."

"Ah, dia lagi ya," kata Kyuhyun sambil bersiul nyaring. "_Namjachingu_ U-know-_hyung_ yang manis, yang selalu memainkan perannya sebagai orang bermuka dua lebih baik dariku. Memuakkan, dia kan juga cuma seorang pembohong yang jago bermulut manis! Kenapa U-know-_hyung_ sangat mengistimewakan dia, bahkan bisa mencintainya?"

"Karena mereka berdua sama-sama pembohong manis bermuka dua, Kyu~" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum sinis. "Sesama pembohong memang seharusnya akan saling menjebak satu sama lain dalam kebohongan, hingga mereka tak tahu mana kenyataan dan yang mana yang kebohongan. Tapi mereka saling mencintai, Kyu, karena itu saat mereka berdua bersama tidak ada kebohongan. Hanya ada cinta, seperti kau dan aku."

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu tuan _assassin_ gombal," desis Kyuhyun tajam. "Karena kau ada aku…sangat berbeda dengan U-know-_hyung_ dan dia. Mereka saling mencintai dengan kehangatan dan kebaikan tapi kita…kita saling mencintai dengan kekejian dan darah…."

"Karena itu…kau suka sekali berada di dekat Kim Kibum itu?" tanya Changmin, nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. "Karena dia bisa memberikanmu kehangatan dan kebaikan yang tidak bisa kuberikan?"

Changmin segera berdiri dan tanpa aba-apa dan peringatan sedikitpun segera melempar Kyuhyun ke atas sofa dan menindih tubuh _namja_ berambut cokelat itu. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Changmin yang ada di atasnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi tapi sebuah sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Ya…kau benar sih…kalau Kibum-_hyung_ itu manis dan _gentle_, berbeda sekali denganmu. Harus kuakui aku dia bukan pilihan yang jelek untuk dijadikan calon _namjachingu_. Aku jadi berpikir…bagaimana ya rasa bibirnya, hangat pelukannya dan mungkin…sentuhan tangannya dan…."

Changmin menggeram dan segera mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang brutal dan penuh nafsu. Tanpa sedetikpun merasa ragu, _namja_ tampan berambut hitam pendek itu segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka, membiarkan lidah mereka berdua saling berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain dalam ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat dia merasakan Changmin membuka kemeja yang dipakainya dan menyentuh leher dan dadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua segera menghentikan ciuman mereka dan memisahkan bibir mereka karena paru-paru mereka yang menjerit meminta asupan oksigen. Changmin menyeringai saat dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu merah saat _namja_ manis berambut cokelat itu berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen dan kembali bernapas normal. Changmin segera menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan menggigit lembut daun telinga Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ berambut cokelat itu mendesah pelan.

"Kau milikku, Kyu," bisik Changmin sambil menyusuri bahu dan leher Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberikanmu pada siapapun atau membiarkanmu pergi dengan orang lain. Aku akan memastikan itu…." _Namja_ tampan berambut hitam pendek itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat sambil menjilat leher dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Meski harus membunuh sekalipun…."

* * *

**Author note:**

**Entah kenapa saya malah suka ngeliat Kyuhyun bermuka dua gini -digeplak Kyu ama SparKyu- Iya, saya tahu kalau begini kesannya Kyuhyun itu ga jelas banget ya, sama Changmin sok dan arogan tapi sama Kibum manja dan manis tapi...kayaknya di dunia nyata juga Kyuhyun gitu kok sama Changmin dia adalah sesama evil magnae tapi sama anggota Suju (termasuk Kibum) dia itu magnae yang disayang abis tapi ya...saya minta maaf kalau personality Kyuhyun itu malah bikin kalian bingung tapi ada alasan sendiri kenapa personality dia kayak begini**

**Oke, terima kasih bagi yang mau terus baca dan review fanfic ini. Review kalian sangat memberikan saya motivasi untuk terus menulis, dan bagi yang mau baca fic ini, saya mohon reviewnya ya? Review itu benar-benar memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini dan tanda kalau masih ada yang mau baca fic saya (kalau ga ada pun ga heran sih )**

**Oke, meet again (hopefully) at the next chapter~ Bye Bye ^^**


End file.
